


【相二竹马】细碎微夏

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 高中生设定，短篇甜饼。
Relationships: 相二 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【相二竹马】细碎微夏

**Author's Note:**

> 算是源自自己的亲身经历，不过自己是个be的故事罢了。  
> 希望每个人都能拥有一份夏日甜甜的恋爱哦。

尽管二宫和也没有察觉，但是他已经恋爱了。

不是那种告白过后甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱，而是恍惚间自己已经无法离开对方的那种单方面的恋爱。

他没有察觉因为那个对象不是梳着双马尾笑容清纯的女生，而是一个笑容清纯却比自己高出半头的同桌，而且他是个男生。

同性间的爱恋不像异性间那样容易察觉，往往这种情感都会被一个名叫好哥们的代称匆匆带过。

高一开学的时候，二宫和也所在的班级并没有像普通的青春小说那样固定的男女生同桌，而是老师随机安排，被分到和相叶雅纪同桌的时候，两个人都不经意地叹了口气。

随后相叶雅纪还是带着天然的微笑向二宫和也打招呼：“你好，我叫相叶雅纪，以后请多多指教啦！” 那时还有些中二的二宫坚持着自己cool guy的人设，只是酷酷地回了一句：“二宫和也，请多指教。”后，便没有再多说什么。

面对这个有些冷冰冰的反应也只是微微一怔，却还是笑着来和二宫交换联系方式，找一些有趣话题来尝试继续和二宫的对话。

真是个笨蛋呢，二宫和也这样想着。

尽管二宫看上去冷冰冰的，实际上相处起来却也没有什么困难。

有时候二宫和也会把自己的数学作业借给相叶，急匆匆抄上答案的相叶雅纪闹了个大笑话，结果却是两人一起在教室外罚站。这个时候二宫和也总是会从兜里摸出一个迷你游戏机，偷偷玩起一些贪吃蛇或者俄罗斯方块的小游戏，相叶雅纪便伸过头来悄悄地看着。

有时候相叶雅纪会把自己新买的随身听带到学校，在历史课上偷偷和二宫分享一副耳机，把这首歌的歌名写在小纸条上，然后期待着对方对于这首歌的评价。

或者是相叶在物理课上被点到回答问题，被问得满脸通红的相叶雅纪低头发现二宫偷偷在笔记本上写上大大的答案，他眯起眼睛看着那个七扭八歪的大字，最后笑声吐槽了一句：“写得好难看啊。”引得满堂哄笑。

或者两人在午休的时候偷偷传着小纸条，被老师抓到后发现上面的文字不过是“你是笨蛋。”“你才是笨蛋。”这样无聊的对骂。

相叶和二宫也同时加入了棒球队，又发现两个人可以坐同一趟电车回家，喜欢的漫画种类相似，痴迷的游戏也是同一个，这些细微的相似之处一点又一点地拉近想也和二宫的距离。尽管二宫和也还是那一副冷冰冰的样子，但是却会好好的回应相叶说的每一句话。

真是个笨蛋呢，相叶雅纪也是这样想着的。

渐渐地，随着两个人的关系越来越近，他们的交流不仅仅停留在互相抄作业或者是无聊地对骂上。尽管男生之间并不习惯面对面的交谈，但是二人回到家中，便会通过手机发送一条又一条的短信，有时聊一聊班上的哪个漂亮女孩，有时抱怨来自家里细碎的烦恼。一条条的短信并不长，但有时两人能一直聊到深夜，聊到有一方实在支撑不住睡着而忘记回信为止。

日子一天天下去，两个人成为了无话不谈的好哥们，有时四目相对，不用过多的话语就知道对方想说些什么，或者是理解对方灵光一现的恶作剧，也有时是在考场上偷偷的作弊。

总有人来感慨，相叶雅纪和二宫和也的关系真好啊，二宫总是一脸冷漠地回答“谁会和这种笨蛋关系好啊。”，这时相叶便会扑过来问道：“诶诶？小和为什么跟我关系不好啊。” 随后两人打作一团，倒也没人去劝架，同学们都了解，二宫宅男属性打不过相叶，而相叶却一如既往地温柔，甚至还会保护二宫不要嗑到桌角。

就这样，两个人用一个名叫好哥们的外壳，保护着两颗已经依偎在一起的心。

如果说故事能够一直停留在这里，倒也是一段佳话。

这一切美好却止步于暑假某个深夜的短信。

“二宫，你觉得我追隔壁班的真知子有戏么？”

二宫和也蜷缩在床上，在漆黑的屋子里只有白晃晃屏幕的光亮照在他的脸上。

真知子是隔壁班的班花，学习成绩优异，还是学习委员，不过性格有些内向。相叶雅纪之前就多次提到这个女生，两个人互补的性格，或许在一起，会幸福的吧？

二宫和也这时才意识到，仅仅把相叶雅纪和别人的名字摆在一起就让他有些难过。他不清楚这样的心情是否可以被称作为难过，又或者是失落，还是……

“可是我觉得真知子可能喜欢他们班的班长吧。”

二宫和也还没有回信，下一条消息就已经接踵而至。他能想象到电子信号的另一头，那双漆黑而又明亮的眼睛应该是闪闪发光的，应该在期待着自己的肯定，或者祝福。

二宫没敢再耽搁，只是发了一条：“和真知子很般配哦”。没有标点符号，没有颜文字，只是一句干巴巴的祝福。可相叶却是似乎被即将到来的幸福冲昏了头脑，没有从这条短信中看出任何异样，十分迅速地回了一句：“那我明天向她告白怎么样？你觉得情书会不会土了点？”

不怎么样，土爆了。

二宫和也明明已经编辑好了这条短信，直到道手机屏幕进入休眠状态也迟迟没有发送出去。

“诶，睡着了吗？那晚安咯！”

直到相叶雅纪的消息再次跳出来，二宫才回过神来，又赶紧回复了一条消息，他怕如果没有回复，相叶雅纪就在某个时间去和真知子告白了，自己便丢失了所有的机会。

“还没睡，刚刚去了趟厕所。”

可送出消息后，二宫反倒开始疑惑，自己想抓住的究竟是什么样的机会。

在这样自我的反思中，他的脑海里突然出现了一个词：爱情。

少年并不清楚自己的这种占有欲是来自哪里，如果只是朋友的话，他的确应当祝福相叶和真知子。但如果，他对于相叶的感情已经超出了友情的边界线，那么一切就变得顺理成章起来。

是……爱情么？

初尝爱情的苦涩时，少年心中还在犹豫，他不清楚这样的感情是否正确，他不知道这样的感情是否会毁掉他和相叶雅纪的未来。

屏幕再次亮了起来。

“那你说我明天去告白会不会太突兀？”

“不好。”二宫和也想都没想，便回了这样的短信。他自己也有些诧异，似乎那一瞬间自己的双手不受大脑控制地行动起来。他不知道对方在收到这样的短信会是怎样的反应，他匆匆把手机扣在床上，仿佛把头埋进土里的鸵鸟，似乎这样就不会看到相叶的回信。

手机屏幕还是亮了起来，在这样完全漆黑的空间里，手机屏幕透出的白光还是那样的刺眼。

二宫小心翼翼地点开最新的消息。

“诶？为什么？（哭）”对方甚至还带了一个哭泣的颜文字，仿佛和平时的聊天无异。

“因为我喜欢你。”二宫和也的双手再次自顾自的动了起来，他用一种赌气的心情快速地回复了那条短信，狠下心来摁下发送键的时候，他知道，他和相叶雅纪的关系已经完了。

“诶诶？？小和喜欢我嘛？？骗人的吧？？”

意料之中慌乱的回信，二宫和也清楚，他可能明天就要离开相叶雅纪了。

他已经无意再回复些什么，把已经微微发热的手机放在一旁，双眼盯着天花板，似是长出了一口气。

可二宫和也没有想到，屏幕又一次亮了起来。这次他已经放下了所有的包袱，没有任何心理负担地点开了最新的一条消息。

“因为我也喜欢你啊。”

再次开学的时候，二宫和也和相叶雅纪的关系还是一样的好，没有任何同学看出两人之间关系有任何的变化。不过其实二宫自己在和相叶雅纪确定关系后也觉得他们两个人之间没有任何的变化，相叶还是一如平常地叫他去打棒球，一起去吃棒冰，哪怕是第一次一起去看烟火大会，也没有太多的新鲜感，仿佛已经相识多年的朋友，或者也像是相恋多年的情侣，一切都像呼吸一样自然。

这样似乎也不错，二宫和也这样想着。


End file.
